doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis Valentine
Genesis Valentine is the legendary warrior who has defeated countless villains for Deluna, mostly the most powerful ones that could destroy the world. Description Appearance Standing tall at 7ft, he wears blood red armor that smokes dark smoke. On his gorgeous white hair lies a blood red crown, and protruding from his head are two large red horns. He has black facial hair and a beautiful face. His armor is a blend of samurai and medieval armor, all blood red withe a black under suit. At his side lies his ultimate weapon, a neon red katana that is hot to the touch and sparks constantly with red and blue lighting. Personality A humble man of greatness, Genesis never lies about what he's done, but likes telling people his epic tales of bravery. He is hardened though from loss, and often can be silent (in a cool stoic way though as his hair flows with the wind). He used to be much more rash and bold, and was incredibly feared for his rage. Background Biography = 6th Era-13th Era (up until 000 DR) = Geno Valentine's tale of woe begins with his entire town being slain by a demon of the abyss. To get revenge, Geno trained hard to become the ultimate warrior, slaying and defeating many fierce foes. As he reached adulthood, he has mastered the art of the blade, cutting down mere mortals like paper. During this time he met his beautiful wife, a fair maiden who he saved from a hydra. To fight the demon, he was told by the gods to find the legendary blacksmith Hanzo Irotoko. Irotoko told him to bring the scattered pieces of the ancient weapon known as the Muramasa, having to enter an ancient dimension and doing the ultimate challenge called "Kiss your Ass Goodbye Difficulty" by the keeper of the treasure. Geno succeeded, and he was awarded the pieces and the ultimate title "Genesis Valentine, lord of battle". he returned to Hanzo who, after 5 long years, finished the ultimate blade. During this time Genesis trained and spent time with his beautiful wife. Finding this demon finally, who was actually working with his brother, he cut him down by talking to him, but stabbing him unaware, being incredibly underhanded, cursing him to a tragic fate. From the demon he created his first armor, being black and grey, and took the family crown which he put away as he doesn't wear it much due to his outstanding humility. He met a strange fox girl one day who he liked, as the fox wished to learn about his epic tales. One man who didn't believe was a hill billy creature who barely looked like a hedgehog. Genesis told him they should test their mettle. He kept sayign that he was defeating his wife in battle, multiple times. Unbeknowst to Genesis, he was using a powerful psychic spell to slowly kill his wife. The hill billy creature disguised as a black hedgehog called out Genesis on his mental and physical weakness, and the fox laughed maniacally. There, his wife had been frozen in a position, dead on the spot. The hill billy shadow teleported himself and the fox to his true realm, where he told him his true name, Ding Dong, lord of darkness. His sidekick was Oney, a powerful demon prince. Ding Dong was a demon who had lost his great general to Genesis, his name was Jooleean. Genesis was banished into the abyss, trapped there for a thousand years. But during those years he fought his way through the eternal demons, soaking his armor in their blood. The armor became red and Genesis gained a demonic power, as he slowly became a prince of demons through the combat all demons must face to become more powerful. He eventually reached the palace of Ding Dong, where Jooleean had recovered his strength (demons can only truly die in the abyss). The battle was mythical, as Genesis slayed balors, nalfeshnee and other demons, secretly gaining energy from each kill from the horde. Jooleean was the first to fall, and then Oney followed. The battles left genesis broken, full of bloody as he stood almost dying from his wounds against Ding Dong. Ding Dong fell, his part of the abyss was beginning to collapse. Near death, Genesis collapsed onto the throne, wearing his full armor and crown. It have him horns and the armor shone, his blade now glowing a dark blood red. His blade and crown used a magic spell to teleport him away to the material plane, where he took 100 years to recuperate. = 13th Era (ooo DR and above) = Lost and near death, he took 100 years to recuperate, having found himself thousands of years inside of the abyss. He was taken in by a small looking man, who helped heal his wounds. By the time Genesis was more healed and able to wield his blade again, he had noticed he was as young as ever. The small man explained that the crown gave him eternal life and a power over demons. Curious, Genesis asked the small man what he wanted from him. "Purpose" he said. He then revealed his true nature CLASSIFIED and asked him to join 404 BACKSTORY NOT FOUND. Genesis, seeing the truth in the man, agreed. After that, he also joined Candlesword and became the greatest fighter there, a legend who slayed a fallen angel in 156 DR who brought an army of devils with him to destroy Ennius. Since then Genesis has become the S tier hero who is called upon when world threatening threats arise, but when asked why he doesn't single-handedly take on the entire of Cinere and Sicarius, he replies with "I have to save some for the rest of you don't I?". He has refused large sums of government money before to do so. Story Whispers that the party doesn't pick up about a godlike hero who slays even the most powerful of foes, they eventually run into him at Gnollengrom. He is there and shows the party his epic armor and blade, while they question if he is legit. Relationships Beautiful Wife He loved his wife more than even his family, so having lost her to Ding Dong's evil sorcery has hurt him since. That was the only time she was ever beaten in battle. Family He has always hated his family, as the house of nobility was the one that lead Jooleean to the village. He was the one who slayed his brother too, who had made a pact to fuse with Jooleean. CLASSIFIED MEMORIES BROKEN THE TRUTH GOES UNSPOKEN Candlesword Having seen different leaders of Candlesword and even refusing to be the leader, he likes the organization that allows heroes to prove themselves and make profit, as he believes it's a fantastic way for one to find a purpose in such a short life. Lux Aeterna Seeing all the countries work together now makes Valentine happy, seeing so many people working as one to defeat evil. Cinere and its subordinates He hates them, and only spares their wretched lives so that aspiring heroes may bring their deserved justice onto the world. The Crusaders of the Truth Barely knows them, heard of the potential of Motor Knight, Doug and Doofus as incredibly powerful, also recently heard that the barbarian Gowther could be incredibly powerful as well. Only time will tell. Character Info Armor * Crown of Valento- A blood red crown that gives him respect and fear among demons, when he fights demons they can be seen trembling, even the higher tier ones. It also holds power over courts and kingdoms, though his kingdom is long gone. * Armor of Crimson- A crimson armor that looks both Japanese and medieval, its epic form is as badass as it is impenetrable. It is also said to weigh close to nothing, being incredibly light. Weapons * Muramasa, The Carnage Sword- One of the most powerful weapons in the known world, the muramasa's magical and strength properties have been examined by scholars. It wields like a long-sword but much lighter, the blade type is known as a katana. It also has incredible heat emanating from it, and lighting sparks that are infused into the sword itself. After battle corpses have been analyzed, the deep slashes are shown to be cauterized, creating theories that the wounds are cauterized slight seconds after being cut. It has also been seen to blast powerful lighting, and gain strength from being blasted by lightning. Quotes * "And because of my underhanded ways, I became cursed. This curse.... Turned me into a... Demon." * Speaking about a man who spoke wrongly about his wife- "he basically called her a lying, boring, piece of trash that deserves to basically die in a ditch somewhere. Yep. Oh I tore that fucker to pieces and I enjoyed EVERY SECOND OF IT" * "Do I need to take Muramasa out of the sheath and put you in your place? Because trust me, raise a hand to my wife and I will break a hand off of your body and shove it down your throat with a grenade and watch as you explode."- The words he said as Ding Dong was saying he had defeated his wife in battle, while unbeknownst to Genesis she was being brutally murdered within her mind. * Ding Dong-"I fear nothin' ", Genesis-"Oh when I'm through with you, you'll know what true fear and despair looks like" (when about to die, Ding Dong said these same words. Genesis smiled and replied, "didn't I tell you long ago I'd show you what true fear and despair is like?") Trivia * Genesis Valentine is a sort of joke character formed through a faithful reimaging of the player of the same name, seen on the Oney Plays channel. In this version however, Genesis Valentine is basically what the person said Genesis is, a true badass while in the video it is easy to notice the person lying obviously. Even the backstory and the demons are similar, except for Julian being there. The challenge of "kiss your ass goddbye difficulty" was based on the person's claim that he beat Shadow the Hedgehog on the difficulty of the same name. Even the sword and armour he wields are identical to that portrayed in the video, but the armour is based on Oney's art in his video where he created his theme. Here is that theme and his picture https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbBv_9GLHYQ . Even the quotes were painstakingly taken from the actual videos. *